


Дело не в ванне (This Isn't About the Bathtub)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Написано по заявке: Джон и Шерлок отправляются к Анджело ужинать. У обоих в карманах обручальные кольца, но каждый ничего не знает про другого. Джон делает предложение первым, а Шерлок в ответ вытаскивает свое кольцо.





	Дело не в ванне (This Isn't About the Bathtub)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Isn't About the Bathtub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805235) by [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree). 



Джон обругал себя за глупую шутку, даже внутренне сжался, но Шерлок издал глубокий и низкий смешок и, склонившись над полупустой тарелкой, кинул на соседа взгляд из-под ресниц. Джон скользнул рукой в карман и нащупал черную бархатную коробочку, с которой не расставался вот уже две недели. 

— Шутка получилась дурной, — признал он, — и не смешной.

Шерлок с улыбкой покачал головой, перевел взгляд на дождь за окном. Повернувшись к Джону, тепло на него посмотрел. Наступила тишина, лишь огонек свечи на столе бросал на их лица крошечные янтарные блики. Джон откашлялся.

— Шерлок... — начал он тихо и ощутил прикосновение к ноге под столом. Облизнул губы и наклонился ближе, почти ложась на стол грудью. — Я хочу… 

— Не желаете еще вина, мистер Холмс?

Джон поднял глаза на прервавшую их официантку (ее ногти были отвратительно накрашены), а Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

— Не надо вина ни мне, ни доктору Ватсону. Кофе и пудинга тоже. Это все, можете идти.

— Я…

Джон вздохнул.

— Прошу прощения, не могли бы вы оставить нас...

Официантка кивнула, взяла пустые бокалы, быстро пробормотала извинения и ушла.

— Ты что-то говорил? — спросил Шерлок.

Джон почувствовал, как засосало под ложечкой.

— Нда, я… верно, — он откинулся назад, стиснул руки в кулаки и положил их на колени. Шерлок поднял бровь.

— Я...

— Если ты хочешь поговорить о том, что произошло с ванной сегодняшним утром…

— Дело не в этом…

— Я выведу пятна, клянусь. Мне просто нужно...

— Помолчи.

Шерлок закрыл рот. Джон вздохнул.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он.

Детектив расслабился. 

— Да, дело, действительно, не в ванне.

Джон нервно засмеялся, чувствуя, как его покидает напряжение. Сунул руку в карман, погладил пальцами маленькую коробочку и вытащил ее. 

— Я люблю тебя, и мне все равно, что ты сделал с ванной. Мне было все равно, что ты сотворил с последней ванной, и все равно, что ты сделаешь с последующей ванной. Можешь уничтожить сто ванн, мне все равно, пока ты портишь наши ванны.

Шерлок смутился и удивился. Взглянул на руку, в которой была зажата коробочка. Джон попытался успокоиться.

— Я хочу сказать... — он покачал головой и выругался, встал и сел на противоположный диванчик. Шерлок тут же подвинулся, освобождая место, и прищурил глаза в попытке рассмотреть, что же прячет за спиной Джон.

— Не буду вставать на колени. Вокруг много людей, к чему привлекать внимание, — он взял левую руку Шерлока. — Ты не из тех, кто ревностно блюдет традиции, и вряд ли будешь возмущаться.

Шерлок уставился на него, открыв рот и распахнув глаза. Джон улыбнулся. Вытащил коробочку и открыл ее одной рукой, как делал сотню раз в одиночестве перед зеркалом.

— Шерлок, будь моим мужем!

*******

Смеяться было нельзя. Крайне важно было не смеяться. Если бы он упал в обморок на липкий ресторанный пол, Джон простил бы его, но если бы он засмеялся…

Шерлок концентрировался на свечах, совпадениях и золотистой нежности Джона, окутывавшей его словно дым, пока ему не удалось справиться с весельем.

— Джон…

Шерлок все понял, конечно, до того, как кольцо явилось на свет божий, а какая-то тонко функционирующая часть мозга чувствовала это уже давно, и он осознал бы это, не будь так занят вынашиванием собственных планов.

Что было грубым просчетом.

Джон выглядел неуверенно, чего допускать было нельзя. Шерлок не мог положиться на свой голос из-за тщательно подавляемого смеха, поэтому просто придвинулся к будущему мужу вплотную и тоже достал из кармана маленькую коробочку. Открыл ее и положил ему на колени.

Тот молчал.

Шерлок спокойно смотрел перед собой. Он чувствовал тепло Джона все телом. После, казалось, вечной тишины Джон откашлялся.

— Это?.. — начал он дрогнувшим голосом.

— М-м, — Шерлок дерзко вздернул уголок рта.

— Значит, ты... — Джон снова откашлялся. — Ты... ты планировал...

— Ага, — Шерлок взял коробочку и вытащил кольцо из бархатного ложа. Покрутил в пальцах. Гладкое, с черным титановым покрытием и закругленными краями, оно идеально село на безымянный палец. 

Джон чуть ли не дрожал, и Шерлок улыбался, наблюдая, как тот взял свое золотое кольцо и подержал на ладони, любуясь.

— Это означает «да»?

— Ах! — с поистине героическим усилием Шерлок сохранил серьезный тон. — Вот, Джон Ватсон, ты мне и скажи!

Плотину прорвало. Вилки и ножи на тарелках зазвенели от их дикого хохота. Несколько человек обернулись и понимающе улыбнулись. Друзья смеялись как тогда, когда пробежали шесть кварталов за такси с калифорнийцем, а потом стояли, привалившись к красивым обоям миссис Хадсон. Они так смеялись, когда Джона доставили на правительственном вертолете в Букингемский дворец, где Шерлок в простыне восседал на мягком диване. Они смеялись и держались под столом за руки.

— Люди будут говорить, — пробормотал Джон, отдышавшись. Повернулся к Шерлоку и усмехнулся.

— Ты должен знать, — заявил Шерлок торжественно, — что я считаю себя женатым на р…

Джон целовал его, пока Шерлок не оборвал поцелуй смехом.

— Ты идиот, — и Джон обнял его за стройную талию. 

— Лишь иногда, — улыбнулся Шерлок.


End file.
